


My Heart is Gold and My Hands are Cold

by JustARobin05



Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders is named Ethan, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Multi, Other, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Logan was going to meet Molly, Virgil walking with him to the toy shop. Remy tags along and they all have a fun day.//Title from; Gasoline by Halsey\\
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Molly Blyndeff & Others
Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	My Heart is Gold and My Hands are Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Wasn’t Going In The Original Plan… But We’ll Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406962) by [PinkRoses030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030). 



It was a cold day.

Summer had just transitioned into winter, snow steadily beating down on the Sweet Jazz City streets, building up. When Logan had last looked out there were snow-men and snow-angles lining the streets, kids too. It may be a Thursday but schools had closed their doors for what people called a “Snow day”.

Logan was getting ready for a walk, Patton fussing around him and Virgil, trying to make sure they stayed warm. Virgil had been protesting the entire time, saying that he’d be cold anyway. Logan didn’t mind it as Patton secured a blue and black scarf around his neck, one the joyful man had made himself.

“Okay, you ready?”

“I think I’m fine, Pat,” Virgil said, voice muffled by the three scarfs he was wearing.

“I just-”

“Yes, Patton, we know you worry.” Logan sighed, small smile on his face.

Not long after they’d stepped out of the house. Snow crunched under their boots and Virgil started kicking it when they heard a familiar voice call their names.

“Virgil! Logan! Helloooo!” Remy called, the two mentioned had slowed to a stop as the man charged up behind them.

“Hello, Remy,”

“Hey Rem,” Virgil said as Remy slung an arm around his shoulder, “What’re you up to?”

“Goin’ on a coffee run for me and Emile, what’re you up to?”

“We were going to visit a toy shop,” Logan said, they began walking onward.

“Then get coffee,”

“Why’re you visiting a toy shop?”

“Uh- Patton wants...” Virgil sighed, “There’s a kid that works there, we’re visiting her,”

“Patton wants us to make sure she has a day off today,”

“Oh? Mind if I tag along?”

Then the three of them were strolling through the snow-covered pavements, mist wafting around their faces as they spoke.

A bell dinged and as soon as that happened a tired voice called, “Welcome the- Hi Virgil!”

“Hey Molly, this is Logan and Remy. Remy’s our next-door neighbour,”

“Oh! Nice to meet you two, I’m Molly,” she came out from behind the counter, “It’s been a slow day today,”

“Oh, that’s what you meant by kid,” Remy whispered, Molly walked up to a shelf nearby, starting to rearrange the toys on it.

Logan looked around, it was as Ethan said; childish. Colours were bouncing out in an almost strategic way, toys stacked up upon shelves that matched the colour schemes. Logan noticed a small step-ladder, Molly must’ve used it.

“So, you work here?” Remy asked.

“A-huh, I kinda… run the place, ya’ know?” the man whistled.

“Shouldn’t you like, have a day off?”

“Yes, that is a good idea Molly,” Logan commented, “It is a snow day after all,”

Logan was using his epithet. He didn’t know if the other two noticed or not, but he was. It was rather simple; Communicate, he’s just… very good with words, able to convince someone to do, or not to do, something. He’s been told he’s good with debates.

“Hm...” she looked to him, and then out the window, “I dunno...”

“It’ll be fun! We can make snowmen or whatever- can you have coffee? Can kids have coffee?” Remy said.

“Uh- I’ve never had coffee before,”

“How old are you?”

“T-Twelve…?”

“That should be fine,” Remy said, Virgil shrugging along with him.

“Remy, no,” Logan sighed, “She’s twelve,”

Molly turned the sign on the door to say ‘CLOSED; Come Back Soon!’, while Remy said, “Fine, we’ll get her tea or something,”

“What- You don’t need to get me anything,”

“Our treat,” Virgil said, taking off one of his scarfs and handing it to the bear-themed girl.

“O-okay,” she wrapped it around herself, “Uh… are you sure?”

“We are sure, Molly,” Logan replied and Molly had a small smile on her face in return.

They sat on a bench at first, talking within themselves. Logan had been told she’d talked about her mother before, deep problems and the such. He was grateful she was acting like a kid, talking about her interests instead of her anxiety's.

Then, she and Virgil were making a snowman, Remy was helping while Logan himself sat and watched at the sidelines.

“Hey, Lo!”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell Em’ I’ll be a while!”

“Oh- sure!”

Molly was smiling, although tired, it was there clear as day as she laughed along with other kids (and the other two men, Virgil was smiling as he put the second scarf on the snowman). Logan got his phone out and shot the therapist a quick message.

Soon enough they were at a cafe (not a Star Bucks despite Remy’s protests). Molly got hot chocolate, Remy got an ice coffee (why, or how, Logan didn’t know), Virgil got a milk coffee and Logan was happy with a tea (with lemon in, of course).

“So, the question is, should I use my Epithet on you?”

“W-whats your epithet?” Molly asked, chair scraping against the ground as she scouted further towards the table.

“Caffeinate,” Remy said with a proud smile, “If I touch you while using my epithet, you’ll get really energised for like… an hour or two, and then you’ll instantly pass out after,”

“Huh,” she took a sip of her drink, “Uh, do you two have Epithets?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Mine is Communicate, I’m… good with words, I guess you could say,”

“Mines... Panic,” Virgil sighed, “It’s… attack based- I don’t know how to describe it,”

“C-cool! Mines… dumb,”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not-”

“-No, literally, it’s Dumb,” Molly took another sip of her drink, “I can dumb things down, make them quieter too!”

“Cool,” Logan said, “Also, I wouldn’t suggest using your epithet on her, Remy,”

“It’s her decision,” Remy took a long sip from his coffee.

“Uhm… I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Molly said, “I could get some stuff done, and then go to sleep, that’d be… good,”

“I’ll use it when we drop you back, ‘kay?” 

Molly deflated a little, but smiled nonetheless, “Okay!”.

On the way back they had to go to the Starbucks to get Emile's drink, but no one minded, not even Molly. She was smiling and talking with everyone there as Remy got her a cookie without her noticing (she was incredibly grateful for that).

When they dropped her off Remy did as promised, used his epithet. She smiled brightly as she waved goodbye to them, a cookie in hand.

Logan didn’t mind the cold or the snow, or… anything, really. He was happy to make Molly happy.

He kept it to himself that he’d caused the whole days adventure, although he was pretty sure Virgil knew.


End file.
